An Agreement
In the wild jungles are small communities banded together in a network of bridges and treehouses. They worked together to bring in fish and fruit, though they always knew to stay away from the lake, for nothing lived in that lake. They believed that disturbances would suck the will to live out of any Pokemon within the area, and since no one went near it, what problem was there? All was peaceful until one day when loud booming noises scared away the birds and the fish, and rocked the trees and shook the houses. An Ambipom jumped to the treetops, jumping across until it stopped at the source of the noise. Right there by the lake a Noivern stood. With the blasts of noise and air from its ears it leveled the trees around them and the Noibats standing in a circle began to dig into the ground. The Ambipom jumped down to approach them, dodging around small Noibats who started to swarm it. “Noivern! What are you doing? This lake must not be disturbed!” It looked down at the Ambipom, huffing. “This is not your territory nor is there anything special about this lake. I am here to claim it.” “No, don't!” Ambipom begged. “This is not a place for a home--” Noivern smacked it away with its tail, barking orders at the Noibat. They rushed away, coming back with many large, filled burlap sacks. “Why are you flattening the forest?” Ambipom asked, pulling itself up. “You are bats! Surely—surely you need trees!” “We do not need your trees.” “But the only trees that should grow here are ours. You'll destroy the jungle.” “We feed on a fruit that cannot be found here.” “Then go home!” Ambipom shouted. It slammed its tails into the ground and got into a stance, holding its fists in front of it. “You're not welcome here! You are destroying the jungle!” It was swarmed again by Noibats who dragged it out of the area. They left it by a small puddle of water, but it got up again and started back. Pokemon were gathering, watching, gasping as the Noivern took down more and more trees around the lake. Ambipom watched the Noibats pull little handfuls of seeds out of the bags and scatter them across all of the holes they had dug. Ambipom charged forward, aiming a fisted tail at Noivern's face. It swiped it out of the air and held it above the lake by one of its tails. “This is our home now and you are intruding.” It let go, and Ambipom fell into the lake. Dozens of Pokemon came out of the trees. One by one they dived down to the ground, attacking Noibats. The lakeside became a cloud of dust and leaves, fighting, and screams. None stopped until Noivern gave a booming noise and three every Pokemon back into the trees. “Continue these wretched fights and I shall throw you all into your precious lake!” A Breloom looked to the right, where a small Pansage came out carrying an armful of fruits. It reached out to the Pansage, but it jumped over its hand and kept going, marching right up to Noivern. It held up the fruit, and the Noivern, reaching out to grab the Pansage, reached for the fruit instead. It looked at the fruit, sniffing it, and looked back at the Pokemon with a devilish grin. “These are not the fruits we thrive on but these are still well grown...” It huffed, laughing. “So be it! You continue to bring us these fruits and let us grow in the land we have here and we shall not destroy your forest any more.” “Wh-why must we bring them?” a Pokemon asked. “Grow them yourself!” Noivern slapped it with its tail, grabbed it, and launched it into the lake. Pokemon backed up, for Ambipom had not surfaced. “Who's next!” Noivern roared. “Come on! I can go all day!” A Parasect chittered, and then sighed as Noibats scrambled back to their Noivern leader. “We will do as you say. Do not harm anymore Pokemon.” "Do not tell me what to do. Be gone from here and do not return unless you are to bring us fruits!” And so starting then, every seven days, a group of Pokemon was chosen to deliver crates of fruit to the Noibats. They picked it up at the edge of the forest, where they lived among huts in the trees and tended to the saplings around the lake.